


Assuming the Lead

by hummerhouse



Series: Everybody wants Leo week - 2018 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Attraction, Desire, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Turtlecest, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,051 One shot 2k3Summary: Day one: RaphaelRated: NC-17~~Written for the "Everybody wants Leo" week event hosted by Caroaimezoe.   Find more entries here on AO3 by checking out the "Everybody wants Leo week - 2018" collection, or on Tumblr using the hashtag leoweek.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Sexiest Raphael 2nd Place~~!!





	Assuming the Lead

** Day one: Raphael- Assuming the Lead **

            Though Master Splinter had attempted to hide the fact that he had been pacing in his room, it had not gone unnoticed by his sons.  Therefore when the master ninja had come out to pull Raphael aside, it had not been a surprise.

           “Raphael, please find your brother,” Master Splinter requested.

            “Ya’ want I should bring him home, Sensei?” Raphael asked, working to keep the hopeful sound out of his voice.

            “No, merely determine that he has not attempted to take on the world alone,” Master Splinter said.  “Leonardo has convinced himself that he bears responsibility for things that are out of his control.  Until he comes to see this for himself, he will not willingly return home.”

            That’s how it had begun after Leonardo ran from the lair.  The city was at war, and big brother was having an existential crisis.  Why he felt the need to think so deeply about his purpose and invite blame for the turn things had taken, Raphael could not understand.

            Leonardo had been gone for two days.  In those two days Raphael had tried and been unable to think about anything but his brother.  They’d been arguing in a completely circular fashion ever since Shredder had met his end and one would think Raphael would be happy to have Leonardo out of the lair.

            He was not happy.  Leonardo had a right to his opinion just as Raphael had a right to his.  Raphael feared that his brother was thinking about replacing words with actions and would wind up getting himself into a crap load of trouble.

            Apparently Master Splinter was worried about that too.  It worked out well that he’d asked that Raphael go and find his brother.  Raphael had already been thinking along those same lines himself.

            Leonardo was resourceful and he was very good at staying out of sight.  The one advantage that Raphael had was that he knew his brother very well.

            What Raphael had never told anyone, not even Leonardo himself, was that he wanted to know his oldest brother better than well.  Raphael wanted to know Leonardo intimately.

            The fact that Leonardo would probably slice his head off the way he’d done to Shredder the second time they’d killed him was only one of the reasons Raphael hadn’t acted on his feelings.  So many possible repercussions had gone through Raphael’s mind that they had frozen him in a state of perpetual inaction.

            Why he had to fall for his moralistic, stick-up-the butt brother was beyond Raphael.  Living with him from day to day had taken some of the edge off; at least Leonardo was _there_.  Even if Raphael couldn’t have him in the biblical sense, he at least had Leonardo’s presence.  It was a salve of sorts for Raphael’s raging hormones.

            Two days without him though, and Raphael felt like he was going to come out of his own skin.  Master Splinter wasn’t the only one who had been pacing.

            Leonardo preferred to take to the high ground whenever he was planning a course of action.  It stood to reason that Raphael would find his brother on a rooftop somewhere near the Foot Clan’s territory, since they were the ones being squeezed in the turf war.

            It took a bit over an hour of searching before Raphael finally spotted his errant brother.  Leonardo was crossing rooftops with his usual stealth, moving fast and apparently towards a specific destination.

            Raphael paralleled his brother’s path, matching Leonardo’s speed while also making certain not to be seen by him.  Though Leonardo periodically stopped to check his back trail, Raphael managed to evade his searching eyes.

            From a hiding place atop a nearby building, Raphael watched as Leonardo approached a dilapidated water tower.  Squatting in its shadow, Leonardo remained motionless for ten long minutes before quickly climbing the ladder and disappearing inside.

            Approaching the tower cautiously, Raphael gave his brother time to relax and then silently scaled the ladder.  There was an old torn sheet covering the hole in the tower wall and Raphael used one finger to ease it aside and make a gap large enough for him to peer through.

            Leonardo stood with his shell to the makeshift doorway while he lit some candles.  As Raphael’s eyes raked over his brother’s taut backside and toned thighs, a shiver of desire ran along his spine.

            Turning his gaze to the rest of the space, Raphael saw that several crates were scattered around the floor and a hammock had been set up to one side.  Otherwise, the room was bare.

           Without further hesitation, Raphael flipped the sheet out of his way and stepped into Leonardo’s home away from home. 

            The flap of the material alerted Leonardo to an intruder and he swiftly spun around, one hand automatically lifting towards his sword.  When he saw who it was, Leonardo’s hand lowered and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

            “Why are you here?” Leonardo demanded, sounding none too happy.  “How did you find me?”

            “After all these years living with ya’, I’ve got a pretty good idea of how ya’ think,” Raphael said.  “Finding and following ya’ wasn’t all that damn hard.”

            “Why bother?” Leonardo asked.  “You’ve already made it clear that you don’t agree with what I want to do.”

            “Maybe I would if you actually had any kind of clue about what ya’ want to do,” Raphael said.  “All you’re doing is spouting crap about being responsible for stuff that ya’ can’t possibly be responsible for.”

            Raphael quickly checked his temper.  Getting into another argument with Leonardo wasn’t why he’d tracked down his brother.

            “If you only came here to try and persuade me . . . .” Leonardo began.

            Four long strides put Raphael inside of Leonardo’s personal space.  As he moved, Raphael yanked his sai from his belt and tossed them down so that they stuck into the floor.  When Raphael wrapped his arms around his brother, it stopped Leonardo’s speech mid-sentence.

            “Just . . . just shut up for two seconds, would ya’?” Raphael asked.

            Leonardo went both still and quiet, clearly unsure as to how he should react to such an uncharacteristic show of affection.

            After the shock wore off, Leonardo lifted his arms to return the embrace.  The response emboldened Raphael further and he turned his face into Leonardo’s neck.  His brother’s scent was intoxicating.

            Determined to resist his urges no longer, Raphael placed a kiss to Leonardo’s collarbone and then softly nibbled at it.

            “Raphael . . . what . . . ?” Leonardo started to ask.

            “Shh,” Raphael commanded.  “Ya’ got no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

            He took Leonardo’s silence as consent.  When Raphael placed a second kiss a little farther up, Leonardo tilted his head to the side and elongated his neck.

            That small show of submission sent a shiver all of the way down Raphael’s body and made his toes curl.  Tightening his grip on his brother, Raphael pressed himself closer.  As he slid a leg between Leonardo’s, he also nipped at his jaw line.

            A sigh escaped Leonardo.  At the same time, he tilted his hips forward so that their groins made contact.

            Something that Raphael could only describe as a bolt of pure electricity shot straight into his cock.  His mouth traveled quickly from Leonardo’s jaw up towards his mouth.  Leonardo turned his head to meet him partway.

            Their lips connected, separated, and connected again several times before the kiss became more passionate.  When Raphael’s tongue slid out to touch Leonardo’s lips, his brother opened his mouth to accept it.

            Raphael could never have guessed that the tongue was such an erogenous zone.  Tangled with Leonardo’s, Raphael’s tongue conveyed signals to his sexual organs that had him hardening within seconds.  Because their bodies were so tightly pressed together, Raphael could feel Leonardo’s burgeoning arousal as well.

            Taking the initiative, Raphael slid one of his hands down Leonardo’s carapace, drifting inwards until he touched skin.  Leonardo groaned as Raphael pet his side and then a quiver shook his form when the questing hand shifted to the front of his thigh.

            When Raphael’s hand touched the bulge between Leonardo’s legs, the older turtle broke their kiss with a gasp.

            “We . . . shouldn’t be doing this,” Leonardo whispered, though he did not try to escape his brother’s arms.

            “I want ya’, Leo,” Raphael replied in a deep rumble.  “Always have.  Ain’t nobody gets to say what we should or shouldn’t do but us.”

            There was no response for a moment, and then Leonardo churred.

            The sound seemed to take the strength out of their legs.  Both brothers sank to the floor, still gripping one another.  Raphael draped his left leg atop Leonardo’s right, and his brother did the same with his own left leg.  With their legs straight out, the position brought their groins together.

            Grabbing the back of Leonardo’s neck, Raphael pulled him into another kiss.  The pair were panting heavily as their tongues wound together and Raphael knew he couldn’t contain his growing hard-on for much longer.  Determined that Leonardo show himself first, Raphael slipped a hand between his brother’s legs.

            Leonardo grunted and then his cock dropped into Raphael’s questing hand.  Raphael sighed in relief as he allowed his erection to make an appearance.

            An aggressive rumble pushed up from Raphael’s diaphragm as Leonardo wrapped his hand around his younger’s brother’s shaft.  Clinging to one another, the duo began to jerk each other off.

            With their chins resting on one another’s shoulders, cheeks pressed together, the low moans and muttered words that issued from the pair served as guides for their pleasure.  Raphael learned that Leonardo liked a steady yet ever increasing rate of speed.  The older turtle found that his brother preferred several fast strokes followed by two slow slides with a twist.

            Pre-cum lubricated their shafts and enhanced the sensations, as did the feeling of thumbs gliding across the heads of their dicks.

            “Raph . . . uhh . . . I’m . . . _Raph!_ ” Leonardo cried out as his orgasm hit, making his entire body shake.

            Raphael grit his teeth as the sound of his name shouted in ecstasy sent him into climax as well.  “Ahh . . . Leo!” he yelped as his cum spilled over Leonardo’s fist.

            They remained locked in a tight embrace, gasping heavily and practically holding each other up.  When their breathing began to even out, the pair tipped away from each other.  Relinquishing their grips one another’s cocks, their eyes met.

            Leonardo spoke first.  “We . . . did that.”

            A corner of Raphael’s mouth lifted.  “Yeah, we did.  I ain’t sorry about it either.  You?”

            “No.”  Leonardo’s eyes searched his, asking unspoken questions.

            “I told ya’, I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Raphael said, responding to the look.

            “So you decided to take the lead?” Leonardo asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

            “I’m better at some things than ya’ are,” Raphael told him.  “I want to keep this with ya’.  Think we can do that?”

            Leonardo’s gaze drifted to the side and then he exhaled a small puff of breath as he looked back up at Raphael.

            “Will it change us?” Leonardo asked.

            “Doubt it,” Raphael said.  “You’ll still be a big pain in my ass.”

            Leonardo chuckled.  “And you’ll still tell me so.”  He sobered.  “I’m not coming home yet.”

            With a shrug, Raphael said, “Didn’t think ya’ would, actually.  It kinda surprised me to find out I missed having ya’ around.  I needed to know ya’ was okay.”

            “I missed you too,” Leonardo said.  “I’ll come home when I . . . .”

            He stopped, apparently at a loss for words.

            “When ya’ figure out what the hell you’re doing out here?”  Raphael finished for him.  He lifted a hand when Leonardo started to speak.  “Not arguing that with ya’ right now.  Save it for another time, all right?”

            “Keep the two things separate?”  Leonardo sounded hopeful.

            Warmth blossomed in Raphael’s chest and he leaned in to kiss his brother once more.  “Yeah,” he whispered against Leonardo’s mouth.  “Sometimes we’re brothers, sometimes we’re lovers.”

            “I like the sound of that,” Leonardo said softly.

            It was exactly what Raphael wanted to hear.


End file.
